The Incredibly Deep & Eloquent Diary of Katie Bell
by Faithful Wheezy
Summary: Originally published as "Dear Diary." When Katie reluctantly begins to use the diary she received for Christmas, she begins to come to understandings of her own. But when it falls into the wrong hands, what will come out of it?
1. Prologue

**The Incredibly Deep & Eloquent Diary of Katie Bell**

by: Faithful Wheezy

**Prologue**

"…Thanks, Alicia! What a lovely… er…"

Katie Bell sat on her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitories, attempting to give a loving look at the leather-bound book in her hands. After trying and failing, she decided giving the book a tender stroke on its spine would suffice. "I've always wanted a blank book to read!"

Alicia giggled. "That, my dear Katie, is a diary, not the _Monster Book of Monsters_," she said. "I just thought you'd like one. It might get you a bit more organized as well," she added under her breath.

"What was that?" Katie asked absentmindedly, flipping through the blank parchment pages of the diary.

"Uh, what was what?" Alicia asked innocently. "Well, nevermind that," she said, jumping on Katie's bed and changing the subject successfully. "So… what'd you get for Fred this year?"

"Yeah, Katie," Angelina called from the depths of her bookbag, "we kind of noticed you freaking out about it weeks ago."

"I was _not_ freaking out about his gift, or anyone else's for that matter!"

"Obviously," Alicia said, sifting through some wrapping paper to hold up a sweatshirt advertising Puddlemere United. "You _know_ my favorite team is the Appleby Arrows. Then Pride of Portree. But _Puddlemere_? You _must_ have been distracted when you went out to buy this."

"I'll bet," Angelina said, finally withdrawing from her bookbag with a triumphant look on her face and a crumpled Charms essay in her hand. "I think I saw you bring that back when we went to Hogsmeade a couple weeks ago, when we sent you and Fred to get us all some Honeydukes." Her triumphant expression shifted into one of mischievous glee. "Did you get a bit… sidetracked?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Gladrag's had all sorts of Quidditch stuff in the windows! Ex-_cuuuse_ me if my love of Quidditch came as a surprise to you."

"Okay, Katie, just keep telling yourself that," Angelina said with a smirk as Alicia, attempting to cross the dormitory, slipped on several _Quaffle, Now!_ magazines that seemed to be growing from under Katie's bed.

"Honestly Katie," Alicia huffed as she picked herself up off the floor, "it wouldn't hurt you to organize once in a while!"

Katie threw up her hands. "Okay, okay, I'll start small, with the diary." She reached under her bed and after a few moments of rummaging, pulled out a quill (Alicia had a small coronary).

"Oh _no_, Alicia, she's writing!" Angelina cried in mock horror.

"Oh don't be so mean, Angelina, I'm sure anything that comes out her quill will be remarkably deep."

"Eloquent."

"Brooding."

"Groundbreaking."

"Profound."

Here, the witty banter of synonyms was forced to a halt as a pillow found its home on both Alicia's and Angelina's faces.

-x-

_Dear Diary,_

My friends are idiots.


	2. The best Christmas Break, ever

**The Incredibly Deep & Eloquent Diary of Katie Bell**

by: Faithful Wheezy

Author's Note: Hello reader! A FEW THINGS TO KNOW before you read this: **1)** This story was originally published under the title _Dear Diary_ on February 25, 2006. I went on hiatus, and four years later, I have returned, reread this, and decided to rewrite this. **2)** There are some deliberate technical errors: Katie is a year younger than Alicia and Angelina, but in this story, I've placed them all in the same year to make things work. And **3)** If any of you read the original _Dear Diary_, you might find it different, if you remember it at all. I hope it's still your cup of tea. That's it for now. Sorry about the annoying Author's Note, but what can you do? Please enjoy & review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just write fanfiction for it. Like this one.

**One: The best Christmas Break, ever**

"Thank Merlin exams are over!" Katie exclaimed, whirling around giddily and landing in a heap on her own bed. After exams, the three best friends boarded the Hogwarts Express to stay for the first week of break at the Bell Household.

"I know, right?" Angelina said wearily, setting her duffel bag down on the floor by Katie's bed.

Alicia looked around the room with the critical eye her friends recognized as her trademark. "Well, your room looks the same, Katie," she said, her forehead furrowed in comical anxiety. For a moment, she looked like she was having an internal battle with herself which she eventually lost, as she ended up straightening several picture frames that lay on Katie's bedside table.

"Not really—I moved the bookcase from the left side of my room to the right." Katie sat up, looking a bit hurt. "Didn't you notice?"

"Er…"

"So!" Angelina jumped on the bed. "We're young, it's the holidays, and we just got off school for a few weeks for break! What havoc are we going to do first?"

"Ooh, my dad just told me that the lake finally froze solid enough to take the weight of people, we should go ice skating!"

"Hot chocolate with extra cinnamon from Madam Puddifoot's! Talk about a taste bud orgasm—"

"You're such a freak, Angelina."

"Of course, Hogsmeade! And Diagon Alley too. I am definitely in need of some retail therapy."

"What for, Alicia?"

"I know I at _least_ got the last Defense Against the Dark Arts essay all wonky on my exam. I wrote that you can detect whether a person is a werewolf or not if you pay close attention to them as far as two days before the full moon!"

Katie shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I wrote that you can notice signs if a suspected werewolf begins to avoid such common things as pewter cutlery, but," Alicia wailed, "I meant to write_ silver_! It's common sense that werewolves have an aversion to silver, but I wrote pewter!"

"Awwwww, there goes your perfect O streak," Katie laughed as Angelina patted Alicia awkwardly on the back. It took a while before they finally noticed a tired looking owl gasping for breath on Katie's dresser drawer, a letter attached to his talons.

"Oh look, it's from Fred and George," Angelina said, detaching the note and stroking the owl, who had lain his head on the dresser drawer, wings lolling off the sides. "Poor Errol. They need to give this owl a break."

"What does the note say?" Alicia asked.

Katie didn't miss the color that made its way into her voice. "You _just _saw George like three hours ago," she chided.

Angelina made a _tsk!_ing noise as Alicia chucked a pillow at Katie's head and opened the letter.

-x-

_Well hello, ladies... and Katie, _the note read (Katie made an indignant sound, natch),

Let's celebrate the end of the first term tonight at the Three Broomsticks, shall we? All our blokes are coming. George and Oliver are looking forward to a bonfire, but we don't quite know where to hold one yet—

Quit hoggin' the quill, Fred, but anyway, if any of you know of a place where we can have a bonfire, that would be simply splendid—

It would really knock his knickers off—

Did Mum teach you to grab, Fredders?

Oh come on, George, that's the oldest insult in the book—

C'mon, you know I'm a boxers kind of man. And are we really having a conversation on someone else's letter?

Oh bugger, anyway, we're not far from each other at all, so let's meet up at the Three Broomsticks at around six tonight, yeah? CORKING.

_Weasley twins out._

Laaaaame—

Sod off, let's just send this thing, where's Errol? Why am I still writing in this thing when I can still be talking to y

-x-

Alicia and Katie stared.

"Well, it looks like George is a boxers kind of guy, Alicia," Katie said, stifling a grin at Alicia's face.

"Oh, go off it!"

"Cute ending," Angelina managed. "But I guess this answers our question for tonight! Where d'you think we could have a bonfire?"

The girls thought for a moment. Then, Katie snapped her fingers in a very cliché manner. "I know, how about the lake I was talking about earlier?"

"Of course, that meadow's pretty secluded, right?" Alicia asked, knotting her fingers in concern.

"Yep! We can be as loud as we want without the old Muggle ladies yelling at us for being teenagers."

"It's settled then," Angelina said, grinning. "Finally, we can just have fun without worrying about Gamp's Laws or specific wand patterns..." She hastily scrawled a note and gave it to Errol, who took another harried breath before clamping the note in his beak. "On second thought," Angelina said nervously, "I'd better attach it to his talons, huh?"

After letting Errol rest for a moment, the poor, overworked owl set off into the sky (but not before ricocheting off of both window shutters). "Let the festivities begin!" Katie cried, standing up on her bed and whirling a pillow triumphantly in the air. Unfortunately, the momentum of such pillow-whirling caused Katie to lose her balance and fall head over heels off her bed, overturning her luggage and scattering her things everywhere. "Stop laughing at meee," she whined at Alicia and Angelina, who were indeed doing so. She was in the middle of making a biting remark in return before she was interrupted.

"Katie, come downstairs!" Katie's mother called. "Your Uncle Mortimer is in the fireplace and he wants to speak to you!"

Katie clasped her hands together in excitement. "Uncle Morty? Be right back guys!" She emerged from the messy pile that had been the contents of her luggage and ran out the room.

"Uncle Morty..." Alicia mused. "Was he the bloke who kept casting Impervious Spells on people's chairs back in Katie's 12th birthday party?"

"Oh yeah, I couldn't sit down for the first few hours of the party!" Angelina said. "Cool guy; never a serious moment with him."

"Speaking of serious," Alicia said, leaning over and venturing a hand into the pile of mess Katie had left on the floor. Indeed, the mess had become such an imposing presence in Katie's room that it attained a status as a Proper Noun. "have you noticed Katie always seems to bottle her feelings? She's _never_ serious."

Angelina considered what Alicia said as she stared down at the Mess on Katie's floor. "You know, you're right," she said. "Remember that one time during Quidditch practice when she got an awful head wound? _Two bludgers. _On both sides of her head! I honestly thought the top half of her skull was going to fall off. Any normal bloke would have at least cried right then and there."

"Yeah, and all she said was, 'Whew! I needed that!' But even after she came back from the Hospital Wing, which we forced her to, by the way, she was moaning a little bit in her sleep from the pain and holding her head."

"It's pretty sad. Why are you bringing this up, though?"

"Because," Alicia said, finally extricating the diary she had given Katie from the jaws of the Mess, "someday, she might crack from bottling up all her emotions. She's been having a bunch of different ones lately, what with her dad pressuring her for better grades and pushing her for her NEWTs, professional Quidditch tryouts, the feud between her and her family between being a Healer and being a Quidditch player for Wimbourne..."

"And don't forget one last little detail," Angelina added, nodding her head towards the picture frames on Katie's bedside table. Many shots were of the Quidditch team, their intimate group of friends, and her family, but there was only one picture of a single subject: Fred Weasley, who was winking and blowing comical, exaggerated kissy faces from within his frame.

Alicia sighed. "Most _importantly_, that little detail. If she'll never let herself open up once in a while, she could let something really great slip between her fingers..."

"On her credit though, she never lets that happen to a Quaffle. So..." Angelina said slowly, looking at the diary Alicia was holding, "are you saying that the diary can help things along?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Alicia said mischievously, tapping the diary with her wand.

Alicia barely managed to stow her wand away and drop the diary back into the Mess before Katie's return. "Okay, I'm baa-aaack!" she sang, reentering the room with much stomping of the feet.

"Let's get ready for tonight, yeah?" Angelina asked, opening her luggage and contemplating her wardrobe.

Katie sighed happily. "I'm probably just giddy exams are over, but I have a feeling that this is going to be the best Christmas Break in the history of Christmas Breaks. Something is starting. I can feel it birthing!"

"Oh man, that was _deep_, Katie," Angelina laughed. However, she and Alicia shared a look, because something, indeed, was starting.


	3. Don't you trust me?

**The Incredibly Deep & Eloquent Diary of Katie Bell**

by: Faithful Wheezy

This is _not_ GoF, OotP, HBP, or DH-compliant. Furthermore, I acknowledge Oliver Wood, at this point, should have graduated and moved on (probably to Puddlemere or something), but since I'm already far gone from the actual universe I decided to put a cherry on top—in this story, he is a year older than Katie and company. What can you do? Writer's prerogative.

Oh and by the way—I see all these story alerts and favorites this story is getting: thank you kindly! Could I have some reviews too?

**Two: Don't you trust me?**

"I can't wait for when my mother doesn't have to take us by Side-Along Apparition," Katie grumbled as soon as her mother Disapparated with a _pop!_ after making sure the three girls made it to the front door of the Three Broomsticks without any trouble.

"I love your mum," Alicia said complacently, pushing the door of the pub open. "Anyway, no one in our Year can Apparate."

"Legally, anyway," Katie said under her breath.

Angelina took off her coat and looked around. "Where are the guys? Do you see them?"

No longer had she gotten the words out of her mouth when what looked like a red tornado attacked.

"Good evening, ladies," George (for it was he) said, making a bow and stretching out a hand.

Katie and Angelina smiled and followed as Alicia took the proffered appendage and accompanied him to the table where Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, and Fred Weasley sat.

Remembering what Alicia had said earlier about her "freaking out" over Fred's gift, Katie swallowed uncomfortably at the sight of him.

"Top o' the evening to you, Katie," Fred said, grinning, as she took an empty seat beside him and punched him in the arm in greeting.

"So, where are our gifts, boys?" Angelina said jokingly as she sat down at the table.

"Well, happy break to you, too," Lee replied.

"Oh, come on," George said, "Christmas isn't for a couple of days yet."

"We're sorry she's so impatient," Alicia said, pretending to look exasperated.

As Oliver beckoned a waiter over, Fred turned to Katie. "So? Two weeks of unmolested fun!" he said, as Katie cringed as his choice of words. "What say you?"

"I have a mission," Katie said. Fred waited for her to continue.

When it became evident that she was waiting for him to ask, he leaned forward, his face close to hers. "And what's that?"

"Oh, er" Katie said, a beat later than was appropriate, "my mission is to ensure that this is the best Christmas break. . . _ever_."

Fred grinned and leaned away from her, tilting his chair. "Easier done than said, Bell."

"Oh really?" Katie challenged, confused as to why it was suddenly easier for her to think again. "What do you have in mind?"

Fred steepled his fingers and looked over them at her. It was a few moments before he finally spoke. "Nothing."

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Fred sat all four of his chair's legs back on the floor, looking mischievous. "Apart from tonight of course, but I think not planning is the best course of action for now."

Katie accepted a mug of butterbeer and sipped it in what she thought was a wise and contemplative gesture. "We'll see about that."

"How dare you second-guess a Weasley?" Fred asked in mock despair. He made as if to tilt up the bottom of her mug in order to spill it, but, his arms were longer than he thought.

"Fred!"

Katie immediately pushed her chair back and stood up in one, swift motion, resulting in the chair falling to the ground with a clang. Fred had accidentally knocked the mug over as Katie drank, resulting in the hot beverage spilling all over her very, very white shirt, fully revealing her very, very black, very, very lacy undergarments.

It was impossible to tell who had gone more red: Fred, or Katie. Angelina and Alicia knew they should feel sorry—and perhaps embarrassed—for their friend as she hastened to cover herself with her winter jacket; but they were a bit distracted by the way Fred had inadvertently pushed her behind him, shielding her from the other guys at the table, ears aflame. Oliver, Lee, and George apparently seemed to think the same, as they were laughing so much they seemed close to suffocation.

"Oh, man," Fred said stiffly as he focused his eyes at a point two feet above Katie's head. "I am _so_ sorry, Katie, I didn't really mean to tip over your mug—"

"—I told you the black lace was a bad idea," Angelina said innocently, speaking over the laughter, which only intensified at her statement.

Alicia decided Katie had enough embarrassment for the moment and took her aside, taking out her wand. "_Tergeo_," she said; and the water was siphoned from Katie's shirt, turning it opaque once more.

"I can't believe you're doing underage magic!"

Alicia looked around and gave Katie a furtive look. "The Ministry says we have a Trace, but honestly, they can't really tell who uses magic as long as they're surrounded by people of age. Anyway, you seem pretty desperate for a quick fix-up..."

"That could sound incredibly wrong in a different context, my friend."

"Oh, shut it."

Once she was done, Alicia stowed her wand away and looked at Katie, torn between amusement and vexation. "Anyway, what are you playing at, wearing extremely black, lacy lingerie under a white shirt?"

Katie wrung her hands. "I have no idea! It was the first thing I grabbed out of my dresser." She wailed. "All of the _guys_ saw!"

Alicia patted Katie's back soothingly. "You know boys," she said, "they've probably forgotten about it now."

However, as soon as they got back to the table, Lee yelled, "You know, my cousin doesn't know what to buy for his girlfriend's Christmas present, d'you think you could lend a hand? She might…"

He trailed off as suppressed laughter overcame him, but the implication was clear.

Angelina, however, sipped her mug primly, evidently over it. "Boys," she said, by way of explanation.

Fred seemed to be the exception to her pronouncement, as he was definitely not laughing—in fact, it seemed as though he was trying to avoid looking at Katie.

"Er, are you okay?" Katie asked, prodding his shoulder.

"M'fine," Fred said to the ceiling.

"That wasn't very convincing," Angelina said across the table.

"Anyway, it was Katie who got scalded by butterbeer all over her front," Oliver said, smirking. "Why are you acting as if it was you?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Fred said, talking to the ceiling as if it were an old friend.

Noticing his twin's discomfort, George leapt to his feet and clapped. "Well, anyone hungry?" he asked in an extremely transparent attempt to change the conversation.

-x-

Half an hour later, the seven friends were full and content, having finished their meals and several mugs of butterbeer… and Firewhiskey. The drinks had calmed Fred down considerably, who had returned to his regular self in no time.

"So, are we all ready then?" he asked, once Alicia, the last to finish, finally put her utensils down.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon after meals to Apparate?" Alicia asked, looking concerned.

"Nonsense, the rest of us were done ages ago," George said, narrowly avoiding Alicia's swung hand. "Nice," he said appreciatively, "you should fill in for me as Beater if I'm ever in the Hospital Wing."

"That might be sooner than you think," Alicia muttered, but she gave a grudging smile. "I really wouldn't want to go by Side-Along so soon after eating, though."

"That's fine, we can kill time looking around Hogs—"

"Wait a second," Lee interrupted, hitting himself in the head as though he had an idea he should have voiced earlier. "The four of us brought our brooms! We can just fly back there!"

Fred raised his nearly empty bottle of Firewhiskey in appreciation as George said, "Genius!"

"Hold on," Oliver said, momentarily quelling the celebrations. "I should fly ahead to scope out atmospheric conditions, first. I'll head out now—the rest of you wait out back until I come back."

As soon as he left, George sighed. "Wood, I ask you. Whenever it comes to brooms, Quidditch Captain Mode has to kick in."

"I wish _I'd_ thought of bringing my broom," Katie said mournfully. "I feel bad having to rely on my Mum for Side-Along every time I want to go out."

"Just a few more months and we can take the test," Alicia said reassuringly.

Nevertheless, the remaining six friends paid for the meal and went outside where the boys stowed their brooms to wait for Oliver Wood.

They didn't have to wait long; and in no time Oliver swooped down, looking cold and breathless, but excited. "It's great!" he said. "We should go before it gets any colder."

George looked around at everyone and grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

He seized Alicia's hand, pulled her on his broomstick and kicked off the ground before she could say a word.

In a similar fashion, Angelina and Lee looked at each other, shrugged, and took off on his broom.

"Come on!" George called from roughly thirty feet up.

Fred looked at Katie.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me," he said, shifting on his feet.

Katie stepped back, as if to hesitate. "Get on a broom—with you?"

Fred grinned widely and mounted his broom. "What, don't you trust me?"

Katie smiled and got on behind him. "Far from it."

And the two kicked off into the night.


End file.
